


With Child

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Marwyn the Mage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Grand Maester Marwyn examines Jon only to discover that he is with child.





	With Child

“What brings you to my chambers so early in the day, Prince Jaehaerys?” Grand Maester Marwyn asked Jon once the older man opened the door to his chambers rubbing away the sleep from his eyes only to find him standing there in the traditional omega sleepwear, a long white linen nightgown, covered by a cloak this has been the seventh morning that he had been awoken by the need to yak so much so that it had put him off of his morning meal for the same amount of days which is why he came to the lowborn alpha instead of the royal family.

Even though the man was among many that hung around the court Jon knew very little about the Grand Maester and what did know was only the words he heard courtiers whisper such as - One, that House Targaryen has raised this well-traveled maester instead of their own blood, Maester Aemon, or the Citadel's pick, a man named Pycelle, Two, that Marwyn keeps the company of whores and hedge wizards, talks with hairy Ibbenese and pitch-black Summer Islanders in their own tongues, and sacrifices to queer gods at the little sailor's temples down by Oldtown’s wharves, Three, Men speak of seeing him down by the undercity, in rat pits and black brothels, consorting with mummers, singers, sellswords and even beggars, and Four, some even have whispered that he has killed a man with his fists once. 

“Something has upset my stomach, Maester, I came straight away to be examined.”

“Maybe it was something you ate or drank last night-”

“You don't understand, Grand Maester, this is the seventh morning I have been woken by stomach sickness!” 

“Seven days?”

“Today will be the seventh.” Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen formerly known as Jon informs the maester after following him into the chambers as said man lit the numerous candles around his room as the sun has not yet risen before the Northern looking omega was ushered to the table used for examination and helped onto despite giving the maester a look as if he was offended that the man would just assumed that Jon needed help.

“Perhaps it would be wise to examine you, my Prince, just in case something is wrong.”

“Yes, just in case.”

“I am going to examine you now.”

“What does it entail?”

“What does what entail?” Marwyn the “Mage” groggily asked as he stood to the side eyes half closed while Jon shrugged his cloak off before he laid down on the examination table so that it wouldn't get in the way when he pulls up his nightgown for the exam while silently hoping this exam will be better than the one he had from the young maester at Moat Cailin when first presented as a omega how embarrassed the two of them were during the pelvic exam. 

“The examination!”

“Ah, the examination! Forgive me, Prince Jaehaerys, you have called on me during such early hours that I am afraid I am only half awake.”

“Just tell me where you're going to touch me.”

“If this was an ordinary examination I would check numerous places on your body but in this specific situation-”

“What do you mean ‘if this was an ordinary examination’? What aren't you telling me?!” Jon started to panic as if he was about to get horrible news in times like these he missed the brute honesty of the North if something was wrong they would tell you up front instead of dilly-dallying like these Southrons do well not all of them to Jon the Lannisters were the only ones amongst the courtiers to tell it like it is. 

“You expressed your concern about having stomach sickness for seven days and pair that with the fact that you have started your duties as Royal Broodmare around six weeks ago one can only assume that you are in the early stages of being with child!”

“Wait…how do you know about that?”

“You being a Royal Broodmare? It was announced to the court the second you arrived at court!”

“No, not that! How do you know that I started my duties six weeks ago?”

“The King was gracious to inform the small council the morning after and it went from there.” Marwyn explained as he began the exam by first feeling his stomach to see if there was anything unnatural or abnormal so far all he could find was the usual findings of a male omega pregnancy extended abdomen and the such but beyond that, he couldn't believe that such an omega treasure could prosper in the North without a scratch or scar insight.

“That bastard! He really told the small council like I was some prize to collect?!” 

“To be fair he only told me so that I could watch for signs of pregnancy but you're not wrong he did tell us but not as if you are a prize but as a way to grow his legacy.”

“Well the jokes on him because he's not the only Targaryen alpha to bed me!”

“He seems pretty convinced that it will be his.”

“We will see.” The Targaryen-Stark omega sighed as he laid back down after springing forward after finding out the King has been telling just anyone his private business by now he wouldn't be surprised if all of Westeros and maybe even Essos knew he was performing his Broodmare duties Jon could only imagine how angry his Uncle Brandon was when heard and believe him his uncle, the Warden of the North, has heard.

“Yes, we shall!”

“Go ahead and confirm that I'm with child so that I crawl back into my bed and get whatever sleep I have left before I have to break my fast.”

“Yes, my Prince!”

“Mother, Maiden, and Crone!”

“I didn't know you worshipped the Seven, Prince Jaehaerys.” The Grand Maester said in a matter of fact tone after inserting his index and middle finger into the birthing canal starting the pelvic exam only for the omega to shiver and then shout as if someone had stripped him naked and then shoved him outside during a snowstorm not that they have any this far south causing a wave of goosebumps to move across the latter's skin. 

“I don't but your hands are freezing and you just touched a very sensitive area!” 

“My apologies allow me to warm my hands before I touch you again.” 

“Whatever.”

“When was the last time a maester examined you?” 

“When I first presented as an omega.” The legitimized Targaryen replied as he covered his face with his hand hoping the maester would think he was yawning not blushing at the man practically fingering him as he tried really hard to hold back any lustful sounds and possible orgasm such a thing has never been done to him Rhaegar or Aegon usually skipped the foreplay and went straight to penetration. 

“That long?”

“I was busy traveling in between Bear Island and The Neck you see and I fear maesters were few and far between.”

“Only the larger keeps have them, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Then you are lucky you were never in situations that call for them.” The Maester who's chain includes a Valyrian Steel link simply replies before withdrawing his fingers ignoring the moan that came out of his patient's mouth a lesser alpha would have taken advantage of the situation but he wasn't given this opportunity just to squander it so he just moved on.

“Are you questioning my virtue, maester?!” 

“Months ago you were an omega who was bastard born nobody would have blamed you for enjoying a handsome knight at a feast.”

“That shows how much you know about the North! There are few knights in the North!”

“I didn’t mean to insult you, Prince Jaehaerys.” 

“Well you have and this exam is over!” Jon declared angrily as he pushed the man away from him before pulling his nightgown down, wrapping his cloak around him, hopping down from the table and readying himself to leave and never seek out the man again but Jon was realistic and knew he would run into the man again seeing how he attends the royal family and will probably be there when he enters the birthing bed. 

“Fair enough - I have seen enough to say that you are defiantly in the early stages of pregnancy. Who is the baby's sire? We can only wait until the birthing.”

“If you have a shred of decently you'll hold your tongue the next time we see each other!”

“As you wish, my Prince.”


End file.
